Loki's Reward Part 3
by tophatsare123
Summary: Loki and his Midgardian beauty finally meet.


His voice was light and airy. You could see he was slightly smiling. Obviously he wasn't surprised to see you, and for some reason you weren't surprised to see him either. He looked just like he did in your dreams. Except in your dreams he seemed so at peace and blissful, and now he just looked like a sad puppy, so doleful. You didn't know what to say so you just blurted out what you were thinking.

"Are you…alright?" You asked thoughtfully.

He looked up at you. His eyes were shining so bright in the moonlight.

"I'm… well, I'm myself. Lonely out here on my own I suppose." He said in a melancholy tone.

"Would you, uhm… mind if I joined you."

He looked up at you, and laughed tenderly. He shifted himself over and placed his hand on the spot he just made for you. You sat voluntarily, and crossed your legs placing your hands on your knees. You both sat there for a few minutes without saying a word. You were too busy trying to glance at him without him noticing. He was so handsome, you couldn't help it. Whenever he caught you staring at him a small grin would creep across his face, he knew you were trying to get a better look.

"If you don't mind me asking… who are you exactly? I mean, I feel like I've seen you before." You spoke cautiously. Making sure you chose your words precisely.

"Oh, but you have seen me. In your dreams have you not?" He spoke with such conviction.

You were quiet for a moment, you didn't want to admit what he already knew. "… You still didn't tell me your name."

"My name is Loki, and I happen to be burdened with such love and admiration for a young Midgardian girl." He said in a titillating voice. He looked up at you.

"A-a-a Midgardian… girl?" You said, stupidly. You figured he was talking about you but you weren't sure what Midgardian meant.

"It's what my people call earth." He said in a sluggish tone.

"Oh… did you say you love me?"

"I did in fact." He said with a smile.

You looked up at him, and gave him a small wink. Something about him boosted your confidence, he was so easy to talk to. You stood up and said

"I'll be right back."

You took long strides over to your window. A few seconds later you climbed back out with a large blanket in your arms. You walked over to Loki and reached your arm out, motioning for him to take your hand. He looked confused but grabbed it. His hand was much larger than yours and very warm. You lead him over to the edge of the roof where the tree was and instructed him to climb down it, he did as he was told. Once he had reached the ground you started to climb down as well but once you made it halfway you felt hands grab your waist, Loki had reached his long arms through the tree branches to pick you up. Once he placed you on the ground you blushed and said awkwardly "Thanks", He bowed his head as to say "You're welcome". You grabbed his hand once again your fingers intertwining with one another and walked to the back of your house, to the swing set. You rolled the blanket out and then walked over to the swings where Loki was sitting. You stared at him longingly, you craved for his touch. He looked back at you and grinned, like he could read your thoughts.

"You're not from here… earth, aren't you?" He couldn't be you thought. His presence was enough to give it away, he was taller than the average man and far more handsome than anyone you've ever seen.

"Beautiful, and clever." He said with a sly smile. "You are right, I am not from Earth, I'm from the realm of Asgard. Once an Odinson, I suppose." He said glumly.

You weren't really sure what he meant by that. But you decided you weren't going to further question him, considering he didn't seem like he was in the mood to continue talking about himself. Still looking a bit gloomy, you playfully nudged his shoulder to hopefully brighten his mood. Thankfully your plan worked and his face lit up almost immediately. He looked up at the sky and so did you. It was an especially starry night.

Loki stood up, his long coat draped behind him. He looked at you, still smiling, and reached his hand out. You took it and he pulled you from the swing, swooping you into his arms. You looked deep into his eyes, lifted your head, and kissed him. His lips were soft and smooth but the way he kissed you was rough and ferocious, like this was the one thing he'd been wanting to do for a long time. Your noses were touching and you could feel him smiling as he pulled away. He set you down on the blanket and kneeled beside you taking your hand in his. He kissed you all the way up to your lips starting at the back of your hand. He placed his hands gently on the back of your head and started nipping at your neck. You bit your bottom lip in delight as his hands explored your body. He lowered your bottoms and suddenly you felt two of his long slender fingers, inside you, rubbing against your clit. Making you even more wet then before. You were breathing heavily moaning his name with every breath you took. He took his coat off placing it under your head as a pillow.

You began to remove the shirt he was wearing, it was heavy but you managed to take it off. His chest was just as pale as his face. He leaned on top of you and took your top off. Your stomachs were touching, his skin was cool even though it was summer. He cupped your breast with his large hand while kissing your forehead. He nipped at your nose and you giggled, you felt his smile every time his lips touched your skin. Loki sat up and placed your hand on his belt. You took the belt off and began to unbutton his armor-like pants. After a few minutes of struggling, you were finally able to get them off. You lowered yourself back down looking a bit worried. He was much larger then you expected. He saw the troubled look on your face and kissed both your cheeks. "Do not worry my dear, I shall be nothing but gentle." You looked back up at him no longer worrisome from his comforting words, you grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to you. He filled you completely, thrusting into you with every inch of his body. He turned onto his back, you were now on top of him. Moaning his name with every fiber of your being. Launching yourself against him, it wasn't as painful as you expected, actually it was one of the best feelings you've ever had. He whispered your name into your ear and bit down on it gently. Curling his tongue around it. Still thrusting against him he moved his head down your chest and encircled your nipple with his tongue. You moaned softly. He stroked your hand and tucked his fingers under your palm. He slowly pushed himself into you giving you as much of himself as he could, filling you with pleasure. After a long while of thrusting and licking and moaning, you both went limp. Sticky with sweat and smiling with delight. You rolled off of him, still holding hands.

You turned your head to look at the magnificent man you had just given your all too. He looked back at you and smiled. You scooted closer to him and he kissed the top of your head. You leaned your head between his neck and collarbone, fitting perfectly.

"Loki…"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you too."

You woke up the next morning in your bed. Loki must have carried you was your first thought. And then you shot up in bed. "Loki!" you yelled. "There was no way that was a dream!" you thought aloud. Then you sat quietly in your bed for a few moments. Trying to take in what you had just realized. "It… it was a dream wasn't it?" you said to yourself, plunging yourself back against your mattress. You turned over onto your side whining and sobbing. Then you saw it, a neatly folded piece of paper on your desk, sitting atop the book you had placed there the night before. You reached your arm over gloomily and picked it up. You sat up and blinked a few times trying to regain your eye sight from a long night of what you thought was just dreaming. You opened the note up and read:

_My Darling,_

_I shall return again tonight. Never have I lived such a beautiful night with such a magnificent women. _

_With Love, Your Loki._

Part 4 coming soon.


End file.
